kingdom hearts: the congregation
by aziruthedark
Summary: first fanfic. crossover of a lot of stuff. naruto, fire emblem,etc.some romance too.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: the congregation

Chapter one: the arrival

On a remote planet called Earth,

Though many do not see them, the Heartless are virtually all over the place. The planet and its six billion inhabitants are

practically seeped in darkness. The solitary place that still had light and hope was a pretty unheard of place called Lenoir

city, Tennessee. The reason no heartless was there because a lone keyblade master named Felix was projecting a barrier

over the city 24/7 to keep the heartless out. But his power to maintain the barrier was rapidly diminishing to a point where

either the heartless or he would have to break it. He opted to break it during the ten minute break they have at the Lenoir

City High School. But before he could he was approached by his best friend star lette, a 14 year old girl with shoulder

length blond hair (she is not a dumb blond!) and deep blue eyes and was a few inches taller then Felix, but eleven months

younger then him. " Hey, Felix, why are you so sweaty?" she inquired." no reason really. Just tired." he replied" okie-

dokey!" she said walking away to go to CP English.' it's got to be now, so I can preserve some of my energy to fight the

hopeless fight….release! He thought sadly, releasing the barrier around the city. He could clearly hear the heartless

moving.' darn, they've overran 9/10 of the city in just 5 seconds!' he thought, bursting out of the double doors at the high

school, but a sight compelled him to stop in his tracks. Millions of heartless faced him" crap!" he said about to charge in

when he heard screams and shrieks inside 'what!?' he thought turning around and seeing the double doors broken down,

he ran inside he was going to go to the café, but he heard star scream." star!!" he yelled, rushing to her side." you okay?

I'll handle this shadow. Hah!" he said, the rapture keyblade materializing in his hand, he slashed the shadow down." can

you run?" he asked. Before she could reply, 20 heartless surrounded them. "Never mind that. AHHH!!" Felix said then he

yelled as the heartless overcame them………"what happened?" Felix said, picking up his head. Whoa!!" he exclaimed, upon

seeing he was in a gorge. 'star!?' he thought, looking around." Thank god." He said, seeing her out cold before him.

Hearing footsteps, he looked up and saw a person clad in black." still alive, are you?" he/she said, picking up Felix up by his

collar" do you have a keyblade?" the person demanded "a what?" Felix said, deciding in was better to lie." I have no clue

what you're talking about." He added." **Liar**!!" the person said, throwing him to the ground." Guess I've been found out…

prepare yourself!!" he said, rapture keyblade appearing in his hand. The person likewise summoned a scythe in a flurry of

roses. But before he could do anything twelve others clad in black appeared" come, Marluxia. We have a job to do." Said

one of the twelve. "Fine. You got lucky, punk." the one called Marluxia sneered at Felix. Then to his amazement, they all

vanished. Standing up he realized that the din of battle was on the other side of the gorge." I'd like to find out what's

happening…but I can't leave lexa…" he said to himself. As he thought of what to do another clad in black person with two

keyblades walked up to him." who are you? A nobody? Heartless?" He demanded, pointing a dark keyblade at him." I'm

Felix. As far as I know, I'm neither." He responded. "I see you have a keyblade. Where are you from?" he said" does it

matter? Its gone now. Get down!!" he yelled, tackling the person just as a devastator let loose a round. It just barely

missed both of them." mfg!?" Felix cursed as 200 neo shadows popped up along with 50 more devastators and hundreds

of darkballs that blotted the sky out." what do we do now?" Felix said. A moment later, another pillar of darkness popped

up and a man who was wielding a pair of red chakrams w/ red spiky hair and green eyes w/ black markings under them."

whoa. That's…bad." He said looking at the heartless." Axel. Anyone coming?" the person inquired." sorry, Roxas." He said.

"then there's no reason to stay here. We need to go." Roxas said" wait! We can't leave star!" Felix said pointing to her."

fine. Axel, get the girl. Felix and I will divert the heartless until you go." Roxas said as Axel vanished and reappeared by

star, picked her up then vanished again." I have a question. What's that pillar?" Felix asked as Roxas opened one up"

corridors of darkness now get in!" he said, pushing Felix in then going in himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the battle:phase 2

When Felix emerged from the corridor on a ledge, he saw millions of heartless and a ton of

people fighting the latter." dang…that is not good." Felix muttered" ohh…where am….I? Lexa

asked groggily, waking up." Radiant Garden" Roxas answered." lexa! Stay here. I'm going to

help them fight the heartless." Felix commanded." No! I want to help too!" she said lividly" but

you have no weapon. You'll get in the way." Roxas said" I'll find a way to help! I want to

protect everyone too!" she shot, but suddenly, a bright white light came up, then vanished." a

keyblade…" Axel said. The keyblade lexa was now holding was white and gold. "So now can I

fight?" lexa asked. just then, 10 darkballs popped up." no choice!" Felix said, Rapture

appearing in his grasp. He was about to charge one but a blue arrow came out of nowhere

and pierced one. Almost immediately after that, a young warrior clad in green leaped and

sliced two in one blow and another person with green hair with two daggers came and X-

sliced one in quarters. Then, the remaining six then somehow fused into a guard armor" great.

Five more things we've got to worry about." Roxas whispered"not for long. Critical!" the green

haired guy said, taking out both arms and a leg of the guard armor." wow." Lexa muttered in

amazement." It's not over yet!!" a voice yelled. the voice belonged to a blue haired, similarly

clad, teenager(?) who sliced the final leg in half vertically as another blue haired warrior threw

his two-hander high up in the air leaped up, grabbed it, and came slicing down on the main

body, cleaving it in half." Nice Aether there, Ike." The blue haired person said to the other

blue haired one w/ the bandanna tied around his head." Thanks Marth. How are you, Sothe?"

Ike asked the green haired person." Fine. Do you know how many more we have to kill till we

win?" Sothe requested." I'd say bout'… a billion or two." Ike replied" you said that over an

hour ago!" Marth said." You should've noticed they keep coming back." Ike shot back." let's

just get back to the mêlée. I see we have some newcomers. I'm Link, just so ya know." Link

said, jumping back into the mêlée." Yeah. We really should get back into the battle. WTF is

that!?" Ike exclaimed as a gargantuan toad unexpectedly poofed up in a vast cloud of smoke,

making everyone cough." Lets hope that's on our side." Ike said as he, Marth, Sothe and Axel

leaped back into the battle." good luck. You'll need it. And then some, too." Roxas said

following the others." Shall we?" Felix said playfully, extending his hand to lexa" We shall" she

answered, putting her and in his, and grasping his hand tightly, they both jumped off the

ledge and upon landing, both rushed into the fight, slashing this way and that, occasionally

seeing someone they met. They saw link and a girl facing off against some black dude in

armor. After an hour or so of butchering heartless, Marluxia and his friends showed up and the

one at the head of his party summoned a horde of nobodies. "I have one thing to say." The

leader said. "WTH!? Xemnas is dead!" a voice yelled." kingdom hearts…give us your power!"

he said as if the interruption never happened." look up." he added as every good person

looked up into the sky to see kingdom hearts forming." Xemnas!" a boy around Felix and

Lexa's age yelled, running at Xemnas" Sora! Stop." Said another boy, older then the other

one, stopped him." Riku…get down!!" Sora yelled, as they ducked one of the people appeared

right in front and swung the hammer (?), but he/she missed, barely." tch. Die." He/she said

raising his weapon up to swing down, but he was accosted by multiple people in a black and

orange costume." no you don't!!" they said in unison before poofing into clouds of smoke,

pierced by knives." Saix, pay attention!" Marluxia yelled in warning" what!?" Saix said looking

up to see a last person in orange and black holding a spherical ball in his hand. Before Saix

could respond the guy thrust the ball into his chest" ransengan!!(Chakra spiraling sphere)"

"ugh…what?" Saix spat out before being blasted into the side of the cliff." what was that?"

Saix said, dislodging himself from the side of the cliff." a bee sting? He taunted. Then he

vanished. "Naruto!" a voice yelled as 3 people ran towards Naruto." sasuke!?" Naruto

exclaimed." And cloud and inuyasha!?" watch out, loser!" sasuke yelled, too late because as

Naruto turned around Saix slammed him with his hammer in his side, sending Naruto into the

side of a different cliff." Sharingan! Chidori!" "Tetsusaiga!" "Humph." Saix just stood there as

the three warriors charge at him." fools." he said, vanishing then reappearing behind sasuke

and grabbed him by the neck and flung him into Naruto. He also calmly took

the wind scar, no hint of damage on him. xemnas then commanded the nobody to charge


End file.
